


Beatitas

by MateaHefler



Series: Kitty wants to play [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Lemon, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma was a silent sort of guy, but, there were times, when you could get him to let our his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beatitas

**Author's Note:**

> How about that xD

 Kozume Kenma was a silent sort of guy who would rather spend time playing video games than communicate with the rest of the world unless forced to- usually by Kuroo, his childhood friend or you, his girlfriend.

 

Kenma was always silent, even when speaking which annoyed you greatly since you have grown up in a family where every member was exceptionally loud and you had a difficult time detecting his whisper of a normal voice. But, there were times when Kenma was loud, louder than you even and that was when you were in the bedroom (or on the beach, that one time).

 

His cheeks would flush with color like the ripest tomatoes, face scrunched up in pleasure and his fingers would clench about your hips as you rode him. His gorgeous golden eyes would be dark and half-lidded, heavy with lust, a carnal desire to be with you as he moaned and whimpered your name while sweat and heat poured over your bodies.

 

Kenma would growl, far more like an animal than one would expect from a guy like him, and flip you over, hands grappling and massaging while his teeth worked to mark your skin wherever he could as he pumped into you, all fast and hard, hot and heavy. And, when, he reached his peek, Kenma would arch his back, veins would pop in his neck and temples, he would scream your name as if it was the last thing he would ever say before collapsing on top of you, breathing heavily and cuddling like a kitten seeking warmth and you would laugh breathily, wrapping your arms around him and trying to calm down your racing heart.

 

“I love you.” Kenma would whisper, lips moving against the skin of your chest and you would hear it with the deepest part of your soul if not with your ears.

 

You would whisper 'I love you' back and kiss the top of his head, feeling more bliss than an angel in heaven. Then, you would snuggle and cuddle, fingers playing with hair and eyes slowly sliding closed until sleep overcame you and, in the arms of love, you would dream.


End file.
